Moralmente incorrecta
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: Alice.- Empezó a decir Bella distraída.- ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo? Miradas sorprendidas surcaron la habitación, Edward respiraba hondamente, Emmet se quedó boquiabierto,Jasper se encontraba indignado, Carlise se atragantaba, Esme sonrió, Rosalie se encotraba divertida con todo ello. Nada formal.-Continuo la castaña.- Ya sabes, al cine, palomitas, un cáfe...¿Sexo salvaje? D:


_**Los personajes (obviamente) no me pertenecen (si no así más o menos habría terminado la historia xD) Así mismo aclaro que no recibo ninguna compensación monetaria, sólo a veces, un poco moral.**_

Bella Swan caminaba tranquila, lo más tranquila que una mujer en sus cabales puede estar al lado de Edward _"Todas-son-mías"_ Cullen.

Pero ella lo estaba.

No era secreto que Bella Swan tenía algunas (muchas) cabras sueltas.  
Mientras bajaba de un hermoso volvo plateado, andando despreocupadamente hacia la mansión Cullen.

Edward la había adulado cientos de veces.  
Que si sus ojos chocolates eran hermosos.  
Que si su piel era tan tersa.  
Que tienes algo aquí, quitando algo imaginario de su mejilla.

A Bella le divertía.

Porque esos funestos intentos de seducción tenían una antigûedad de 500 años o más.  
Pero le parecía tierno.

Tierno y estúpido.  
Algo más qe lo otro, aunque era obvio la contraparte que más pesaba.

Esbozó una sonrisa.  
El rubio cobrizo dedujó que esta era para él.  
Cosa no tan errada, claro, aunque por distintos motivos.

Es decir, ¿quién pensaría que una chica pueblerina se estaría riendo de un galán como él y no "con" él?

La tenía, pensó Edward.

Atravesando la puerta él dió un leve grito.

Estoy en casa.- con una sonrisa espléndida.  
Bella arqueó una ceja, mientras volteaba su rostro.

Oh Edward.- Exclamó una mujer pelirroja, madura, hermosa.- ¿Que tal el día?.-Mirando detenidamente a su acompañante.

¡Oh...! Ella es Bella, Bella Swan.- Cambiando a un tono melódico y dulce.

Mucho gusto Bella, soy Esme Cullen, casi no recibimos visitas , es un placer tenerte aquí.- Dijo  
sincera y con una sonrisa que le parecía genética.

Cariño,¿has visto mi corbata?.- Preguntaba un hombre alto, pálido y rubio, que al percatarse de  
Bella, sonrió. - Vaya, hola, soy Carlise Cullen, un placer- Estrechando la mano de la morena.

Bella estaba... ¿anonadada? ¿hastiada? eran más sonrisas de las que podía tolerar en un día.

El placer es mío.- Dijo por lo bajo.

Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí. ¿Tienes hambre?, pronto estará la cena lista.- Exclamaba amable y risueña Esme.

Muchas gracias .- Dijo Bella mientras esforzaba las mejillas al máximo, mostrando sus dientes  
blancos, sárcastica y disimulando.

Edward la condujó hasta una sala amplia donde se encontraba un chico musculoso y atractivo frente al televisor.

Emmett quiero presentarte a alguien...- Emmett volteó ligeramente sin prestar mucha atención.- Ah.. hola.- dijo distraído.

¡Emmett! ¿Puedes mostrar un poco más de amabilidad y respeto?.- Dijo un poco molesto.- Es una visita y merece...

¿Qué juegas?.- Le interrumpió Bella sin verle.

Es un FPS que acaba de salir, no me parece muy bueno.- Decía dudodso

¿Bromeas?.- Ironizó Bella.- Es increíble, empezando por las gráficas, buena jugabilidad, aunque.- admitió.- nada nuevo... ¿Puedo tratar?.-Preguntó mientras señalaba el otro mando de la consola.

¿Segura?.- Rió el rubio.- ¿No preferirás jugar con muñecas? Debería intentar jugar con Alice a la  
"comidita".- Dijo sárcastico.

Ya serás tú el que quiera hacer eso.- Susurró Bella mirando la pantalla.

Edward estaba perplejo.

Por una parte era bueno que se llevará bien con su hermano, pero ignorarlo así... Sacudió la cabeza y se quedó mirándolos divertido por las expresiones y maldiciones que su hermano soltaba cada vez que Bella sin mucho esfuerzo le mataba.

Emett soltó el mando con un suspiro.

Será mejor que no la hagas enojar, al parecer las armas se le dan bien.- Reía mientras miraba a  
Edward.

¡Rosalie!.-Gritó.

Una rubia de unos ojos intensos entro desganada a la habitación.

Necesito consuelo.- Decía mientras ponía un puchero en su rostro.- ¿Dónde has estado? Deberíamos aprovechar más el tiempo, ya que casi no nos vemos.

Cuando juegas te pones insoportable.- Dijo la rubia con una expresión poco amigable.

Y cuando pierde se pone peor.- Soltó Bella sin reparar si era imprudente.

Rosalie volteó a verle, no le había notado.  
¿Y tú eres...? .- Con esa misma expresión de pocos amigos preguntó.

Es Bella, Bella Swan.- Se apresuró a contestar Edward, deseando que el temperamento de Rosalie no se desbocará... nuevamente.

Rosalie, encantada.- Dijo fingiendo evidentemente una sonrisa.- Aunque te debo de dar las gracias, ¿has dicho que le has ganado?.- dijo ahora honestamente más amable.

Sí, perdí la cuenta a la 10º vez.- Dijo Bella mientras contaba sus dedos confundida.

¡No es verdad!.- Grito Emmet que se refugio en los brazos de Rosalie.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

Esme salió de la cocina, diciendo.- Me alegra verles tan animados, de hecho tantas visitas en un  
día... Nuestros hijos están creciendo.- dijo emulando un sollozo dramático.

Carlisle rió.- ¿Jasper también viene?

-Sí, y también Jasper.- Esme dijo con una mueca poco agradable que al parecer su marido no notó.

Parece casa de citas.-Bufó Emmett.

Oh no, Edward y yo no salimos.- Dijo bella fría mientras estiraba su cuerpo al levantarse del suelo.

Es verdad... - Susurró Edward confundido, decepcionado, Bella era fuerte, independiente, resultaba muy fría en ocasiones, pero eso la hacia aún más atractiva.

Rosalie parecía disfrutar bastante la situación.

Por algo se empieza.- Intervinó una voz nueva, fina, cálida, suave.

¡Alice!.- Dijo su madre mirandola tratando de que fuese más discreta.

¿Qué?.- Levantó los hombros.- Es verdad.

Bella por primera vez en esa casa prestaba verdadera atención, sólo por un instante, lo suficiente parar regañarse por flaquear y bajar la guardia, una mujer inmensamente bella le miraba con unos ojos dorados, una piel blanca, unos labios carmín, se tensó un poco cuando esa voz se dirigió hacia ella.

¿Bella verdad? Soy Alice, por fin te conozco.- Dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un efusivo  
abrazo- ¿Cómo te han tratado todos? Espero no se hayan puesto un poco... pesados.- dijo bajando la voz.

¡Te oí!.- Gritó Emmett ofendido.

Para lo que me importa.- Le dirigió Alice mostrando su lengua en un acto adorablemente infantil.

El leve golpeteo de la puerta salvó el momento.

Alice paró en seco.

¡Jasper! .- Dijo Carlisle emocionado.- Pasa, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu padre?

Una voz ronca, educada, suave.

Ciertamente todos estamos muy bien, le ha mandado expresamente sus saludos, insistiendo como es costumbre en una ya, necesaria reunión.-Contestó caballerosamente un joven alto, cabello quebrado, muy galante.

El doctor rió complacido.

Bella notó a Alice más pálida, notó también como apretaba la mandíbula y se forzaba a una amabilidad inexistente mientras recibía de un radiante Jasper un ramo de flores hermoso.  
Bella incluso notó como los labios de ella decían "gracias" en una mueca.

Mi padre está empeñado en emparejarlos.- Le susurro Emmett.  
Cosa que no ha funcionado de ninguna manera.- Intervino Edward acercándose a Bella.- Es evidente, pero prefieren hacerse de la vista gorda, Jasper es el típico buen mozo, hijo de familia  
prestigiada, amigos íntimos de la familia.

No deberían presionarla, pero lo hacen, las relaciones así, simplemente no funcionan.- Dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rosalie.

¿Cómo sabes que no me han obligado?.- Dijo la rubia inexpresiva.  
¡Imposible!.- Rió Emmett, viendo la expresión de su amante, lentamente borró la sonrisa- No... Me lo dirías... ¿Verdad?

Rosalie le veía fijamente.  
Me lo dirías... ¿¡Verdad!?.- Exclamó eufórico.  
Rosalie dibujo una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso, mientras reía por lo bajo.  
¡Malvada!.- Le reclamó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Edward intentaba acaparar la atención de Bella, sin embargo, ella sólo asentía distraída, a veces  
miraba disimuladamente donde Jasper hablaba animadamente con Alice, que ya se veía un poco más relajada.

¿Me estás escuchando?.- Volteó mirando a un Edward con el cejo fruncido.

Yo... ¿Qué decías?.- Preguntó sin importancia, mientras miraba sus manos.

Edward bufó, suspiro lentamente y trató de nuevo.

Decía que llevamos saliendo...- Bella arqueo una ceja.- unas cuantas semanas, y me gustaría... Tú,  
sabes... Más bien...- Hablaba nervioso.

La morena estaba incómoda, sabía lo que se avecinaba, y tener que rechazarlo, en su casa, con toda  
su familia presente iba a ser un poco problemático.

¿Quieres ser...?.- Alguien se acercaba.

Hey, Bells,.- Dijo una voz suave.- Te la robo un momento.- Guiñando un ojo a su hermano, agarró a Bella del brazo y la jaló un poco apresurada.

Subieron unas escaleras, dirigiéndose a una habitación, Alice abrió la puerta riendo fuertemente,  
Swan pasó con evidente confusión, la más baja cerró la puerta detrás de sí rápidamente.

Bella miró la habitación, los tonos pasteles abundaban, una cama sacada de un cuento de hadas estaba en el centro, con velos sobre ella, rió.

De nada.- Le dijo Alice.

¿Perdón?.- Preguntó la morena.- Ah... no, eso, estaba bajo control.

Alice levantó los hombros.- Sé lo que es sentirse así, ya sabes, Jasper...

¡Oh sí!.- La miró Bella.- Lamento eso.

Mi hermano puede ser algo anticuado pero es buena persona... sólo que es demasiado testarudo, hay chicas que fácilmente se dejan llevar por él cuando usa sus "trucos" de seducción, me es gracioso.- Comentó Alice mientras se tumbaba en su gran cama, sin embargo la volteó a ver un poco confundida.- No me digas que funciona...

No como debería.- Admitió Bella con una sonrisa.

Alice le sonrió también.

Simplemente vi como te incomodaba Edward y lo... Bueno, yo también quería escapar de Jasper, correr como desquiciada e incendiar cosas.- Dijo levantando los hombros.

La castaña rió, rió sinceramente por primera vez desde que había pisado la casa de los Cullen,  
quizá, la primera vez desde que puso un pie en Forks.

Entonces... ¿qué incendiaremos?.- Le preguntó Bella.- ¿Qué te parece está hermosa cama?.- decía mientras se sentaba en ella.- Ya sé... ¿Quizá...?.- Se levantó y camino a un extremo mirando un armario...- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

La pelirroja la veía con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-No te atrevas.- Amenazó mientras caminaba tambaleante hacia ella.

Bella rápidamente abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrada.  
Decenas, centenas de vestidos, blusas, zapatos, acomodados perfectamente.  
Dio un paso atrás.

Te lo advertí.- Gritó Alice mientras entraba emocionada, se le había ocurrido una brillante idea.

Rebuscando en su (enorme) armario, Alice encontró lo que buscaba, maliciosamente miró a Bella sosteniendo un conjunto hermoso, más de lo que podía Bella soportar vestir o si quiera mirar.

De ninguna manera.- Dijo tajante.

Señorita Swan, me temo que se lo había advertido, reitero.- Expresó caminando firme ante la castaña.

¿Señorita Swan? .- Frunció el ceño.- Lo siento buena mujer... No hay nadie aquí con ese nombre.-

Decía aún retrocediendo.

Bella.- Paró Alice.- ¡Ven acá!

¡No conozco a ninguna Bella!.- Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la logró cerrarla en el momento en que Bella logró alcanzarla y abrirla.

No... Por favor.- Suplicó.

Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo, quedarás lindísima.- le guiñó un ojo.- Quizá así puedas conquistar a mi hermano.

Bella realmente no sabía que decir. Esa chica que tenía enfrente emanaba una alegría que se  
contagiaba, tenía la gracia ligera, la sonrisa amplia, los ojos dorados, los labios carmín  
delineaban perfectamente su rostro que por cierto, tenía ella tan cerca, lentamente acortó un poco la distancia, notó la mirada confusa de Alice, notó como cerraba los ojos, escuchó la respiración que se agitaba en el pecho de ella y de la pelirroja, escucho y maldijo como alguien tocaba la puerta, se separó pesadamente.

Alice abrió y se encontró con su hermano y una expresión en su rostro de molestia, ella no lo sabía pero le había cerrado la puerta en la cara justo cuando evitaba que cierta morena escapara.

La cena está lista.- Dijo sin más, mirando cálidamete a Bella y dando media vuelta.

Tenemos... una charla pendiente.- le susurró Alice mientras seguía a su hermano.  
Bella simplemente no pudo negar eso.

Ya en el gran comedor Bella muy a su pesar se sentó al lado de Edward quien le hablaba sin notar (aparentemente) que no le hacía caso, veía nuevamente a Jasper sentandóse al lado de cierta pelirroja.

Esme llegó colocando los alimentos acompañado de Clarlise que la ayudaba amenamente.  
Sentados ya todos comenzaron a servirse, hablar del clima, de las noticias, de deportes, hasta que Carlisle hizo hincapié en la carrera brillante de Jasper.

¿Ya terminas el Doctorado no es así?.- Preguntó el mayor de los Cullen.

Es correcto.-Contestó Jasper sonriente.- Podría terminarla en Berlin, pero aún no me decido a  
marcharme.- Dijo mientras veía a Alice rápidamente.

Esme miraba en silencio, amaba a su esposo, pero de ninguna manera estaba de acuerdo en presionar a su hija para aceptar a un hombre "así como así".

¿Y eso a que se debe?.- Dijo Carlisle mientras suponía la respuesta con una sonrisa.

Emmett masticaba ruidosamente, a él también le molestaba lo que le hacían a su hermana.

A decir verdad... aún tengo asuntos pendientes aquí.-Dijo suavemente.  
Alice se incómodo.

¿Cómo cuáles? .- Seguía insistiendo su padre.- Alice... ¿No querías estudiar diseño de modas en  
Munich?

Yo en realidad.- Trató de decir Alice..- No estoy segura.

Bella comía pasivamente, ajena a lo que ocurría,ajena a la plática central de los Cullen, ajena a Edward que hacía ademán de hablarle, ella pensaba acerca de lo que le sucedió hace unos momentos entre ellas, Alice le gustaba, y esta le correspondía, si no simplemente le había abofeteado o incluso le habría escupido cuando intentó besarla, era extremadamente obvio y ella, Bella Swan, no se andaba con rodeos.

¿Quieres ser mi...? Decía Edward sin saber que sería interrumpido nuevamente.

Alice.- Empezó a decir Bella distraída.- ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo?

Miradas sorprendidas surcaron la habitación, Edward respiraba hondamente, Emmet se quedó  
boquiabierto, Jasper se encontraba indignado, Carlise se atragantaba, Esme sonrió, Rosalie se  
encotnrada divertida con todo ello.

Nada formal.-Continuo la castaña.- Ya sabes, al cine, palomitas, un cáfe.- Decía en el mismo tono anterior.- Emmett abrió la boca.-Sí, Emmett, puede haber sexo salvaje después.- La tensión subió unos cientos de grados..- Él abrió nuevamente los labios.-Y no, no Emmett, no puedes estar presente, es tu hermana por dios ¡pervertido!.- Sin más soltó mientras masticaba su deliciosa cena, impacible mientras los ojos nerviosos de todos buscaban una excusa para escapar de ahí, mientras Alice la miraba con una sonrisa amplia.

Me encantaría.- Contestó la pelirroja.  
¿Que te encantaría?.- Preguntó finalmente Emmet malicioso.- El cine, las palomitas, el café o el sexo salvaje?.- Rosalie por primera vez reía, dando un codazo a su amante.

Eso también.- Finalizó Alice.

Bella podría ser independiente, fuerte, fría en ocasiones y eso la hacía mucho más atractiva sin  
embargo, a veces se preguntaba si no era quizá... a veces, demasiado... o simplemente moralmente incorrecta.

**Nota del "Autor": Pues ahí está, el primer Fic que me atrevo a subir.  
****(Es mi debut ¡Wii!)**

**Quisiera explicarlo un poco, porque me parece graciosa la idea cuando surgió, es decir, leía los fics que aquí se encuentran, (excelentes por cierto) de esta maravillosa pareja, y me dí cuenta, el amor siempre es tan complicado... ¿Qué pasaría si fuera un poco más directo?**

**¡Gracia por leer!  
****Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
